


The Little Things / Muke (5 Seconds of Summer)

by ObsessedWithBands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, High School AU, I love this ship, M/M, Michael is gay, Night, Texting, This is cute, YouTube, don't stop reference, heehee, luke is gay, luke is still a penguin, texts, young 5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: Where Michael decides to text Luke in the morning because he can't sleep, and he needs someone to talk to.Or where Michael realizes how much he loves Luke.





	The Little Things / Muke (5 Seconds of Summer)

Michael sighed and lifted his phone above his face, leaning into his bed pillows.  
It was 3 in the morning, and he had to wake up in a few hours to get ready for school...but he just couldn’t sleep.

He was thinking about Luke. The boy he made Youtube videos with every weekend. The boy who enjoyed singing and harmonizing with him spontaneously. The boy who helped him to feel less insecure about his voice and himself.

Michael opened up his texts and decided to do the only thing he could think of--text Luke.

U up? He texted. He pressed the send button.

“Why am I even doing this,” he whispered to himself, contemplating his decision to even text the blonde boy.

To his surprise, even though it was extremely early in the morning, Luke answered. Michael read Luke’s text.

Yeah, you too? 

His heart panged with excitement. His thumbs flew across the screen as he typed, then backspaced, then typed again.

Yeah, lol idk why im so awake lol but i jus

yeah im so awake haha

Yeah

Michael settled with a single word, then hit send after waiting for a few more seconds. He immediately wished he’d have asked a question or mentioned something to keep the conversation going.

He closed his eyes in silence as he waited for something, anything.

The familiar beep from his phone caused him to blink and stare at his screen once again.

Ugh we have to wake up in like 4 fucking hours and i should srsly be sleeping  
Michael replied.

I even have a presentation i need to be ready for and idk what to say lol

Luke took longer to respond after Michael added that other text. Michael wondered what he was doing on the other end. Was he laying in bed? Was he thinking about what and how Michael was doing?

Was he thinking about how cute Michael was?

Michael contemplated about texting Luke again and asking him a question about anything, but Luke actually beat him to it.

wyd

Michael’s heart immediately skipped a beat. He replied a few seconds later.

Texting you

He envisioned Luke’s familiar laugh sounding throughout the room. Michael wished he could be talking to the boy in person. As Michael thought of other witty things he could say, Luke texted again.

ur so original im crying, maybe you should come up with another revolutionary text word like, idk, ‘omg’?

Michael laughed softly, smiling at his screen as he read Luke’s text. The boy could make Michael smile just like that.

That was just another reason why Michael liked him so much.

After Luke and Michael texted for a little while longer, with Luke ending the conversation by saying he felt like he was able to fall asleep, Michael resorted to lying in bed and staring at his ceiling.

I...I really wish he could stay up longer...Michael thought to himself. I want to text him as much as possible.

Michael closed his eyes and thought more about the boy he had a crush on.

Luke is so pleasing to talk to. Every time I see him around school, he gives me this smile that makes every day so much easier to deal with. Every time I wake up in the morning I can’t wait to see that smile.

Being able to go to the same school, record videos on the same channel with him makes me feel so special.

Michael turned onto his side, resting his hand under his cheek and glancing at his phone as if he expected Luke to text him again.

The thought of him texting me at this time in the morning makes me feel so giddy like I just found out one of my favorite bands released a new album...he knows just how to cheer me up and help me calm down.

Recalling a time when Luke helped Michael with his homework in the school library, Michael smiled to himself as he remembered the way Luke looked.

He was wearing a Green Day tanktop with a huge smile on his face...looking like nothing could ever make him happier besides hanging out with me.

Michael always felt like he was already a special person in Luke’s life, even though they weren’t dating or even confessing their possible feelings for each other.

There’s so many things to remember about Hemmings...he’s so unique in so many ways even though a lot of people in school say he’s just another pretty boy who’s blonde and has blue eyes. Even though that’s half true, because of his obvious facial features, he’s still his own person.

Michael’s smile grew even bigger when he thought of a time when him and Luke were in Luke’s house, preparing to hand out candy for Halloween.

He was dressed up in a silver and black superhero suit and mask and he even came up with a superhero name...Dr. Fluke...Michael laughed to himself.

Throughout this time of thinking about everything he’s done with Luke, Michael discovered that he has begun to develop the actual feeling of love.

As a teenager, he knew he would be sort of jumping to conclusions early in his life, but Luke just seemed like such a good person...perfect for the role of the first person he truly loves.

I want...I want to tell him how I feel. I want to tell him that he helps me when I have anxiety even more than he knows. He helps me with getting by in school, with having a purpose to get out of bed every morning.

He helps me find a purpose in life when I feel like no one accepts me for who I am and doesn’t understand what I go through.

Michael felt small tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes.

With all Luke has done for me, I want him to know that he is such an important person in my life and I want to be able to spend as much time with him as I could, whether we’re recording for the channel or simply studying.

It’s the little things about Luke that make me realize how far I’ve fallen in love with him.

And with that, Michael felt his body settling into the mattress even more, and his heart slowing to a calm rhythm. He slowed his breathing to a more relaxed rhythm too, feeling happy and knowing that he would finally be able to sleep soundly because of thinking about Luke Robert Hemmings.

**Author's Note:**

> this is...so adorable :') i like how my work includes teenage 5sos back in their youtube years *cough cough* hemmo1996 *cough* anyway...please leave kudos and comments if you liked this!


End file.
